Processes of the type discussed above further provide for periodical advancement of the insulated wire along a path of travel by a distance corresponding to the desired length of the wire section. The stripped ends of the insulated wire and of the wire sections are diverted (rotated) from this path of travel and inserted into a crimping device for crimping thereof. Tnereafter, these ends, after crimping, are moved back into the path of travel with the crimped wire section being subsequently removed from the path and the remaining insulated wire, with one end crimped, being conveyed further along the path the measured distance for repetition of the process. This process and apparatus for carrying out the process are well known in the art and reference is made in this regard to West German Pat. No. 1,190,533. The prior art apparatus disclosed in this patent provides for cutting to length, insulation-stripping, and single-side or double-side striking of connectors in single strands or wires. Devices of this type have been developed to such an extent that wire lengths of 50 to 3000 mm can be processed and quantities of 1400 to 6000 pieces per hour can be produced. However, these quantities have been found to be unsatisfactory. Thus, numerous attempts have been made to increase the operating speeds of the prior art systems so as to carry out the work cycles more rapidly through the use of faster driving and operating components. However, these prior art techniques have disadvantages particularly with respect to the forces generated and the preliminary approaches taken to solve the problem of increasing production speeds have proved to be very expensive.